


直到你回来的那一天

by pikacheaw



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikacheaw/pseuds/pikacheaw
Summary: H先生生贺





	直到你回来的那一天

01.  
把敵軍其中一個重要軍事基地夷為平地的勝軍將會與一個星期後停泊在海港處的信息在一夜之間傳遍大街小巷。

不大的鎮子到處都充斥著軍隊凱旋歸來的消息，因收訊不佳而發出的電波滋滋聲從各家各戶狹小的窗戶傳出，有電視的人家更是一早就被村民擠滿。

年邁的鎮長柱著拐杖，巡視著四方；叮囑著搭棚的小伙注意各個方位，確保不會因為歷時一個月的宴會所造成的人聲沸騰而坍塌。

因為家裡出征的男丁歸來的訊息，婦人們都聚集在河邊把床單被褥清洗乾淨，等著孩子或丈夫可以享用柔軟的臥室。

未出嫁的女眷更是抓緊著七天的時間把自己裝扮地更為精緻，連束腰也拉緊了好幾圈，以便能讓自己入得了哪位士兵的眼，或是有幸把對方牽到自己的床榻上。

因為戰爭而蕭條的市場，在歷經許久又再次充斥著各種動物的啼叫聲和人們的買賣聲。

一瞬間，光景又好似再次回到戰前繁華的時代，所有人的眼裡都閃現著希望，世界的齒輪彷彿再次被推動。

 

02.  
房門被碰地一聲撞開，趴在床上整理著貼紙的少年好奇地望著背靠著門，豎起食指在唇邊示意自己安靜的女孩。

聽見門外許久未傳來腳步聲，女孩舒了一口氣，重重地放下被握在手中已久的木桶，自然地坐到男孩床上，絲毫不去理會濺出木桶把地上染得一小片白的液體。

“別告訴我老爸”  
女孩一邊順著自己的胸膛，一邊喘著氣，腳上也不停歇地踢掉勞作用的牛皮鞋，把雙腳浸到泛著奶白色液體的木桶裡。

“又偷了黛茜的牛奶？”  
黛茜是一頭剛成年的母牛，也是女孩家近期最幫得上忙的家畜之一。

“什麼叫偷？我辛辛苦苦擠了大半天的奶不應該得到一些嗎？”

“再說了，黛茜又不會介意”

“黛茜不會，可是你爸會”

“你可閉嘴吧，金鍾炫”  
少年撇撇嘴，又專注於眼前的貼紙簿上。

一時之間，房間就剩下女孩盪著雙腳攪動牛奶的聲音還有窗外微風打在窗板上的聲響。

趴在床上的男孩是鎮里的小地主，家裡在鎮上算得上富裕，也是唯一沒被選上出征隊伍的男丁。

正在用牛奶泡腳的女孩叫麗莎，比金鍾炫大了整一年，兩人從小一起長大，住在鎮子邊緣的一大片土地上，一家產牛奶，一家種蔬菜。

和所有女孩子一樣，麗莎也幻想著能在軍船停靠的期間得到某位壯士的青睞，她一直都渴望能離開小城鎮看看海岸另一邊的世界。

“軍船抵達那天和我一起去看吧！”  
女孩興奮地發出邀請，眼睛透過窗外望向海岸的方向。

“才不要”  
男孩斷然拒絕，甚至對於軍船兩字感到不屑。

“反正沒人阻擋我把你從被窩拉起”

“我會把門鎖上”

“那我爬窗”

“我會把盧西放出來”

“一條牧羊犬阻擋不了我前進的方向”

“那我就把黛茜的事情告訴你老爸”

“嘿！你不能這樣！”

男孩神氣地揮揮握起的拳頭，然後把正在擦腳的女孩連同重重的木桶推到門外，又碰地一聲關上房門。

 

03.  
晨曦的陽光還未升起，人們就已經開始張羅策劃已久的準備儀式。

被有幸挑選成為迎賓隊伍的女孩在昏暗的燈光對著鏡子為臉頰塗上妝容，有一些站在角落緊張地把舞步重新排練一次。

負責膳食的婦人們在熱氣騰騰的鐵爐和火堆穿梭，臉上洋溢著幸福的表情。

金鍾炫被母親抓來打下手，現時正忿忿地把配料丟進高湯裡。

“阿姨好”  
女孩繞到金鍾炫身後，舉起巴掌揮到男孩背後，手中的大塊蘿蔔跌入鍋中，濺起的湯汁彈到手背上，立刻染上一片紅。

“麗莎早，你來了就帶鍾炫到處走走”

“好的”  
女孩興奮地應道，男孩則在廚房和軍船間艱難地進行抉擇；前者需要忍受婦人們因為興奮而高亢的嗓音，後者則需要和無數瘋狂的少女擠到一起。

“快點啊！我們已經遲了！”  
最後還是順著麗莎拉扯的力量離開了悶熱的廚房。

氣勢磅礴的軍船其實在凌晨時便已經到達，從烹煮食物的地方可以看到軍人在船隻上收起帆布或到處走動，偶爾會有一兩顆好奇的頭顱伸出往下張望引起女生們的尖叫呼喊。

一路上麗莎挽著金鍾炫的手到處和認識的朋友們打著招呼，鎮上的人早已對他們親密的舉動見怪不怪，兩人的互動並沒有讓人們的想像與情侶沾上邊，反而更像一對姐弟。

來到停泊船艦的岸邊更是死死拉著對方的手擠過人群來到最前方，然後趴在欄杆上和身旁的女生一邊聊天一邊無聊地揮著手絹，女孩們友善的談話卻暗暗藏著較勁的意思。

龐大的船身遮擋了猛烈的陽光，岸邊的人們被籠罩在一片陰影裡，彩旗和口哨聲隨風飄揚。

金鍾炫靜下心來，雙耳屏蔽周邊吵雜的聲音，他能聽見海浪擊打在巨大的鐵皮發出的聲響，海鳥飛過的鳴叫聲以及從船上傳來軍人的整齊又洪亮口令聲。

然後就看見銜接岸邊的通道慢慢放下，領頭留著花白鬍子的軍官脫下軍帽和鎮長嚴肅地互相敬禮，再抬起頭時臉上已經堆滿笑容由鎮長領著走向迎接的人群。

等到年長的老人艱難地走過人群，身後的群眾已經按捺不住開始往前擠，女生們更是瘋狂地揮著手上的布料向年輕的士兵們招手。

金鍾炫在肩披四星的上校敬禮時就開始轉過身往人群外走，他貓著腰用雙手撥開人群一邊道歉心裡一邊埋怨踩在他腳上的瘋狂女人。

當看見眼前的空曠草地，他內心狂喜於終於擺脫人群，可當前腳才剛跨出兩個人中間的縫隙，卻又被不知哪來的少女給擠了回去，原來年輕的士兵開始走向鎮中心，連帶著人群也一起跟著移動。

他隨著人群移動，腳步漂浮地虛踏在土地上，根本分不清東南西北，耳邊只聽見各種尖叫聲，雙手僅能搭在別人的肩膀上勉強支撐自己，祈禱自己不要和大地來個親密接觸。

上天好似也只顧著歡迎到來的士兵並沒聽見金鍾炫的祈禱。

他的手掌從滿是汗水的肩頭滑下，手裡來不及找到支撐物便帶著身軀倒向佈滿沙塵的土地上。

他感覺手臂一陣劇痛，瞇著眼睛看著天上的藍天白雲慢慢被一片陰影籠罩，然後就被人拉起。

身前的士兵好心地把他背後的沙土拍掉，甚至體貼地從口袋裡掏出白淨的手帕遞給金鐘炫，向他微笑了一下又繼續向前走。

少女們因為在看見對方微笑的瞬間險些軟倒在地，恢復過來後又扯著嗓子跟著隊伍跑遠，留下金鐘炫一人留在原地怨恨地搓掉手臂上沾上泥土。

 

04.  
金鐘炫靠在老樹旁擦著身子的時候看見麗莎也同樣狼狽地向他走來，女孩隨意地抬起手掌揮動，然後累得直接靠坐在粗壯的樹根上。

“你怎麼了？”

“別提了，跟艾米莉那婊子打了一架”

“那女人拼命地把胸.部擠到我的頭頂上，我就隨手把她的胸.衣扯爛”

“別這樣看著我，只是不小心地把她的肩帶扯斷”

“我說了是不小心的！別再這樣看著我！”

“再說了可沒人想看到她的奶.子”

“然後吵了起來，最後就打了起來”  
她聳聳肩，話題普通地好似在說今天又擠了多少桶牛奶。

“你呢？”

“也是跟人打架了？”

“這都怪你！偏要把我拉來”

“剛被人群擠跌，還好被人扶了起來”  
他拿著已經被塵土染黃的手帕，嘴巴嘟嘟囔囔的埋怨著。

“那誰給你的帕子？”

“一個兵哥哥”  
他特意加重最後的三個字眼，怪裡怪氣地說著。

“讓我看看”  
麗莎一把搶過對方手上的布料，把折得方方正正的手帕攤開透過枝葉縫隙滲進的陽光端詳著變得骯髒的手帕。

“黃旼炫？”  
她皺起眉毛瞇起雙眼看著角落被繡得小小的名字，金鐘炫湊到她身邊仔細地看著三個小字。

“長什麼樣的啊？”

“嗯，太混亂了…就大概棕色頭髮，蠻高的…”

“應該蠻好看的吧，我看她們喊得像要為他生孩子一樣”  
男孩聳聳肩，看了一眼手帕就把它胡亂地塞進口袋裡。

“待會你也會去嗎？晚宴的時候”  
兩人一邊走在回家的路上一邊閒聊。

“會啊，我媽又把我抓去打下手”  
男孩憤恨地踢著小石子，恨不得把它踢得去天際的另一邊。

“那待會見”  
女孩推開柵欄，歡快地奔回屋裡，準備著下一回的獵豔。

 

05.  
晚上的氣氛甚至比早晨時更為熱鬧，市鎮裡隨處可見穿著軍裝的男子走動，身邊不乏跟著一個比一個穿得亮麗的女子。

平日夜裡寂靜地出奇的鎮中心也被人們的喧鬧聲圍繞，村長命人掛上的燈采歡快地閃耀著，廚娘一刻不懈地烹煮著沒幾分鐘就被一掃而光的菜餚，小孩則被吩咐去給桌上的空酒瓶添上新酒。

金鍾炫看見麗莎時，對方已經坐在一張方桌子前津津有味地聽著一群剛出征的軍人述說著他們的英勇事蹟。

他抱著剛從酒窖提出的新鮮葡萄酒，一邊小心地從人群穿梭。

“嘿，這不是我們鎮上的小地主嗎？”  
說話的人正是村里出征回來的其中一位男子，身邊也全是從小就熟悉的臉孔。

他咬著牙，加快腳步不去理會一陣又一陣對他發出的諷刺聲，男人們粗啞的恥笑一刻不停在他耳邊響起。

“喲，誰不知道我們的小地主呢”  
他咬緊牙根，屏蔽耳邊的喧鬧聲不去理會；手臂傳來一陣冰涼，麗莎不知何時走到他的身邊，咬牙切齒地怒瞪著人群。

“來來來，給大家介紹我們村里的——”  
說話的人給了身邊的人一個不懷好意的眼色，大家知己知彼地準備著接下來呼喊出口的話語。

“小奶牛”  
說完又捧著肚子轟然大笑，誇張的甚至站在凳子上吹著口哨，不明所以的人群也跟著一起盲目地起哄，下一刻卻忽然停止了舉動目瞪口呆地看著最外邊氣氛緊張的範圍。

只見金鍾炫把雙手插在胸前，早些時候還在懷裡的葡萄酒桶此刻粉身碎骨，孤零零地躺在地上，之前表現囂張的軍人渾身粘塌塌地滴著葡萄酒，褐黃色軍服被剛醒好的酒染成深紅色。

他惱怒地甩掉身上的汁液，握緊拳頭走向金鐘炫。

男孩毫無躲閃地回望過去，身材雖然瘦弱氣勢卻一點也不輸於健壯的軍人。

“我操…”  
厚實的拳頭舉到半空中，被氣紅雙眼的人似乎正儲存著力氣在手掌心，男孩緊閉雙眼準備接受這毫無正義的霸凌，可是等了數秒卻沒感受到任何痛感，甚至是揮舞拳頭帶起的風速都沒感覺到。

他撐開眼縫瞄向前方，惹事的男子此時臉色難看地被別人抓著了緊握拳頭的手腕，對方比他高了半個頭，眼色冷靜慍怒地看著肇事者。

“你們平時遵守的軍紀表現去哪裡了？”  
男子冷冽的嗓音在人群裡顯得格外清晰並且帶著不可抗拒的威嚴。

“少將…”  
軍人們自覺地低下頭退了一步，站在人群中的兩人顯得更加突兀。

“黃少將”  
因羞愧而漲紅了臉的男生，不情願地收回雙手背在身後，眼神甚至惱怒地瞪了男孩一眼。

金鍾炫哼了一聲臉色難看地轉過身朝廚房走去，一路上回瞪了不少帶著疑惑眼光看著他的幾位軍人。

 

06.  
“他剛剛看了你一眼誒”  
麗莎跟在他身後，強按著話語中帶著點詭異的愉悅。

見金鍾炫不出聲，她奔到還在生氣的對方跟前，倒退著步伐行走。

“你聽到別人叫他什麼了嗎？”

“黃少將，姓氏黃”  
女孩繼續滔滔不絕地說著。

“那又怎樣？”  
男孩斜了一眼女子，推開跟前的木門走進悶熱又寧靜的料理房。

“會不會是給你手帕的那位？”

“畢竟這個姓氏真的不多”

“他三番四次地解救你到底是有什麼企圖？”  
女孩提起裙子坐到灶台上，單手托著下巴呈深思狀。

“那又怎樣，當兵的都沒一個好東西”  
他哼了一聲，結果反而把爐灰給吹得飄散在空氣中，拼命打著噴嚏。

“再說了，你也不能肯定是他啊”

麗莎聳聳肩什麼也沒說就走了出去。

 

屋外並沒有因為這場鬧劇而顯得冷清，反而是到了深夜人們喝得微醺紛紛高聲地唱起歌來。  
場地中央位置的桌子被擺到一邊，空出一大片地給年輕的男女跳舞。

“誒，剛剛那匹小野馬什麼來歷啊？”  
幾位八卦的軍人趁著人聲混雜，坐到剛剛惹事的男子身旁。

“他？哼小地主唄”  
說著又灌了一口酒。

“你們幹嘛給別人起這樣的名字？”

“他從小就比較瘦弱還愛和隔壁家的擠奶妹和奶牛玩”

“那他為什麼沒有和你們一起被選上啊？”  
同鄉的幾位交換著眼神，嘴角勾起不明所以的笑。

“他體檢第一關卡就不過關，上衣一脫那個腰肢比女孩子還細，軍官看到了都直接讓他回家”

“要我說，他就算到隊裡就是挨.操的命”

“哪個操啊？”

“你知道的那個操”  
男人們猥瑣地說著齷齪的話語，細聲地說著放聲地大笑。

 

07.  
金鍾炫蹲在火炬旁洩憤似地拼命塞著劈好的木柴，他望向門外歡樂的場景，心頭泛上一陣空虛，又拿起扇子絲毫不在意力道地對著火炬口大力撲扇。

這樣子反反复复地動作著，直到門口響起一陣輕咳他才皺著眉頭把目光轉過去。

站在門外的是方才被稱呼為黃少將，為金鍾炫解圍的男子，月亮打在他烏黑的頭髮上，肩上的兩條橫槓在自然光下無比耀眼。

“我可以進來嗎？”  
他把頭伸進悶熱的廚房裡，眼神直直地對上還蹲著的金鍾炫身上。

“嗯”  
男孩點點頭，把頭墊在膝蓋上繼續扇著爐火，動作卻放慢了許多。  
他對軍人的到來確實有著疑惑，可是卻並不打算說出口，現下的他還不想和任何人有交流。

兩人就這樣靜靜地被熱空氣包圍，誰也沒有做出任何交流的打算，金鍾炫錘了錘被壓得發麻的腿，想站起來卻因為心裡帶著“誰先發出動靜誰就輸”的奇怪心理而繼續不給予任何理睬。

“對不起”  
他聽見對方的聲音差點驚得向後倒去，他用手撐起自己，轉過身面對在自己身後安靜了許久的男子。

“為我們隊裡對你做出了無理的舉動而道歉”  
本來坐在和麗莎一樣的位置上的男子，筆直地站到金鍾炫面前，雙手緊貼在身側像在進行著特別重要的儀式，剛才離得遠還沒發現，原來男子長得比自己高了不少，他只能抬頭望向對方。

“沒關係，錯的又不是你”  
他納悶地坐到灶台上，手裡撕著扇子柄上的倒刺。

“這件事情都是因為軍隊的管教不當才導致他們的惡劣行為，我們當然有責任責怪自己”  
他被對方的堅持弄得有些想笑，甚至被磨得沒了先前的怒氣，他再次把視線放在對方真摯的神情上，過了良久才點了點頭無奈地說出話語。

“好吧，我接受你的道歉”  
幾乎在一瞬間他就看見對方挺直的肩膀放鬆下來，眉眼也變得沒那麼嚴肅，他勾起笑容對著金鍾炫微微一笑，又坐到廚房的另一邊。

“你不打算出去繼續嗎？”  
他晃著懸在半空的雙腳，羨慕地看著對方即時坐在灶台上也能穩穩搭在地上的雙腳無意識地問道。

“不了，我不太喜歡這樣的氣氛”

“而且那些女生都太糾纏了”  
他耿直地說著，談及女性時甚至厭煩地皺著眉頭。

金鍾炫看著對方好看的臉龐做著這般嫌棄的表情，噗哧一聲笑了出來。

“你這樣說出去的話可傷了好多女孩的心啊，她們可喜歡你們了”  
對方聳聳肩，從腰間拿起一個小酒壺喝了一大口。  
他含著飲料，雙眼看向金鍾炫，莫名其妙地舉起手指，指著對方的臉頰。

男孩疑惑地摸了把臉，在看見男子還來不及嚥下嘴裡的液體卻笑得雙眼瞇起，他撿起不知哪位女孩遺留下來的小鏡子，對著所指的位置仔細照看。

結果發現臉頰上莫名多了數道指痕，乍一看像只撲進煤堆滾了一圈的小黑貓，他捂著滾燙的臉龐，胡亂地淘著下午隨便塞進口袋而忘了拿出來的那位好心人的手帕。

與此同時，一條手帕伸到他的眼前，他揚揚手上同樣被拿出的布料，頭顱左右擺動示意對方自己不需要。

男子的眼神瞥見手巾角落熟悉的東西，看著男孩粗魯大力地擦拭著臉龐，等到對方擦拭完畢才問出問題。

“所以你是下午跌在人群外的那位男孩？”  
他展開帕子，給金鍾炫看同樣繡著名字的手巾，只不過對方的潔白乾淨，而他手裡的那條已經因為沾滿灰燼而變了顏色。

他木納地點了點頭，臉蛋又因為對方提起的窘迫事情而變得更加緋紅，耳朵甚至紅得好似下一刻就會散發蒸汽。

“我叫黃旼炫，很高興認識你”  
對方因為金鍾炫的愣神笑得更加歡快，他主動抓過男孩的手，緊緊地握著上下擺動，就這樣完成了兩人的交友儀式。

 

08.  
從那天起，黃旼炫就喜歡躲到廚房裡有一搭沒一搭地跟他聊著，時而聽著金鍾炫抱怨過於吵鬧的軍人，時而交換位置跟他說著出征的一些趣事，雖然金鍾炫對於這一切都抱著嗤之以鼻的表情，可是他都很願意聽完黃旼炫述說的所有話語。

後來，被女生找到黃旼炫是躲在廚房裡之後，那裡便無一刻安寧，金鍾炫向母親辭了生火工的工作，呆在家裡休息了好幾天，反正宴會的熱潮已經過得差不多雖然煮食的工作還在進行，可是也沒像剛開始那樣繁重。

再見到對方是在一個滿月的夜晚，金鍾炫坐在堤防旁任海風把頭髮吹亂，身後傳來的叮噹聲示意有人在靠近。

他藉著月光看見身材高挑的黃旼炫跳上堤防和他坐到一起，身上發出的叮噹聲原來是因為隨意掛在腰間的酒瓶擊打鐵制的腰帶釦子而發出的。

金鍾炫不得不承認他對這位正直、年輕有為的少將有著一定的好感，因為他對身材瘦弱的自己從來都沒有過異樣的眼神。

因為沒被選上軍隊的事情，金鍾炫遭受過許多同齡人的嘲笑甚至說著不好的話語，那段時期就連村里的小孩在看到他時也會轉過身說著悄悄話然後尖叫跑開，婦女們還會為了這件事情說長道短，四處用自己的孩子和他比較。

可是黃旼炫不一樣，他樂意和他分享所有的事情。

他斜著眼睛偷偷地打量對方，雖然只有微弱的月光供他端詳，可是在這種情況下卻顯得黃旼炫更加的好看。

好看得像一尊經過純熟手藝雕出來的雕像一樣，而他就是那位偉大的工匠。

“你有興趣上去看一看嗎？”  
雕像張開嘴巴說話，他向停泊在不遠處的軍船挑挑眉，又調轉視線看著一直在看著他的金鍾炫。

金鍾炫在被那雙眼睛的誘惑之下鬼使神差地點了點頭，黃旼炫跳下堤防伸出手等著男孩把手搭在肩膀上借力躍下堤防。

手掌落下溫暖的溫度是他怎麼也沒想到的結果，比他矮小的男孩把手搭進他的手心，貓著腰向目標前行，好似是他向黃旼炫發出邀請一樣。

他奪回主動權，徑直走到男孩身前領著他進了大開的入口。

從樓梯一路上都暗得伸手不見五指，能感覺到的只有緊握得冒汗的雙手以及對方叮囑自己小心的細語。

直到抵達甲板，兩人自然地放開手掌，黃旼炫站在甲板中央，看著金鍾炫好奇地東摸西湊，不時感嘆船隻宏偉的構造。

海浪的拍打使得船身不住地在海上蕩漾，金鍾炫歡快地在甲板上跑動，這裡拉拉比他的小臂還粗重的麻繩，那裡敲敲用來裝置燃油的大鐵桶，要不然就是把自己掛在扶桿上危險地探出半邊身子，向著大海高聲吶喊，看得在一旁的黃旼炫不住地為他捏了一把冷汗。

雜亂的腳步聲和說話聲劃破兩人之間的寧靜，雖然黃旼炫的軍階不低，可是貿然帶不相關的人隨意登入船隻也是不被允許的事情。

他緊張地把一樣慌亂的金鍾炫拖進昏暗的角落，把對方圈在自己的雙臂之間，全神貫注地留意著登船人的舉動 。

“我靠著的東西是什麼啊？硌得怪疼的”  
金鐘炫小聲地在他面前埋怨著，背部不安地扭動。

“應該是某種新型炸藥吧，船艙沒有位置了”  
他用彷彿“這只是普通的物品”的語氣無所謂地說著，絲毫沒有想過金鍾炫是個只在電視上看過炸藥威力的普通男人。

男子只顧著留意別人的舉動，而忽略了金鍾炫緊張地撲向他懷裡的動作，他自然地緊了緊手臂，在金鐘炫耳邊噓了一聲示意對方安靜，便把頭輕輕擱在對方髮絲間。

當鼻子磨到粗糙的軍服時，金鍾炫才意識到兩人到底有多近，他稍微退開抬頭望向身前的男子，從頸窩的角度只能看見對方尖削的下顎線和高挺的鼻樑。

雖然和大多的男生一樣隨著軍隊到處落腳，可是黃旼炫在隊伍裡永遠都是格外的突出，這並不僅此於對方長得有多好看，而是在氣質上，言語舉動上。

金鐘炫其實悄悄留意過黃旼炫和其他男生比起來更為白淨的皮膚，而且並不像其他男生一樣拉里邋遢地把外套披在身上，他總是穿著洗得皺巴巴卻又乾淨且帶著淡淡洗衣皂味道的白襯衫在軍服裡。  
雖然看似高挑瘦削，可是身材卻不比別人遜色，他跟著麗莎到溪邊提水的時候看過幾次他光著上半身訓斥隊員的畫面。

“走了吧？”  
他被悶得鬢角已經被汗打濕，鼻腔滿滿都是微淡的火藥味和洗衣皂的清香，他推推身前一動不動的人問道。

“嗯走了”  
黃旼炫踏出黑暗的角落，走進月亮光的範圍內，還是警惕地左右顧盼。

“好吧，我們就只是登個船而已，又不是到了敵方的地方偵測”  
金鍾炫沒好氣地說，不明白為什麼登個船搞得像兩人偷情似的。

對方尷尬地撓著鼻頭，對上金鍾炫的眼神又窘迫地笑著。

“那走吧”

 

09.  
後來，兩人又去了廚房和寢室參觀，金鍾炫在看見黃旼炫睡的帆布床時又露出那副不屑的樣子，還暗自慶幸自己沒被選上。

兩人像在一夜之間佇立了一個小秘密那樣，就連麗莎問起那個他不見了的夜晚他也不說。

金鍾炫偶爾也會和其他女孩一起藉著提水洗衣的藉口在岸邊看他們訓練，休息時間和黃旼炫對上眼就會用眉來眼去打鬧對方，夜晚也是一樣會在堤防旁碰面，即使是坐在一起一句話也不說，也可以一直陪著對方。

他一直以為這種相處方式很兄弟，像軍人的相處模式一樣。

直到麗莎在空閒時敲開他的房門跟他聊了好長一段話。

“你是喜歡黃旼炫的吧？”  
女孩還未把椅子坐暖就開門見山地說出自己心中的想法。

“當然沒有，幹嘛這麼說”  
躺在床上的男孩翻了個身，眼睛假意望向天花板來躲避對方的眼神。

“得了吧，我和你一起長大，你尾巴翹起來想些什麼我都知道”

“…”

“還一直收著人家的帕子，不是喜歡是什麼？”  
麗莎趁他不注意，一個猛力就把他壓在枕頭下已經洗乾淨的手帕抽出。

他羞怒地看著對方，最後還是在麗莎強烈的眼神下嘆了一口氣。

“你不覺得很奇怪嗎？這種心情？”  
他重新躺下，雙手揉捏著上衣的下擺，雙眼望向被窗框框出來的一小片蔚藍天空。

“如果你是說男生喜歡男生這種心情的話，我並不覺得有什麼好奇怪的啊”

“雖然接受度還不是很高，尤其是在我們這種小村莊，閒言閒語多的是”

“可是誰.他.媽會理睬他們呢？你又不是要跟他們過一輩子”

“你就是考慮的事情太多了，事事都為別人著想，遇見喜歡的東西就放膽去追，不需要畏畏縮縮地”

“我哪裡畏畏縮縮了…”  
男孩把頭塞進枕頭裡瓮聲瓮氣地說。

“就憑你收著帕子和三天兩頭就跑去打水還不帶水桶的行為夠畏縮夠膽小了吧”  
女孩用腳趾恨鐵不成鋼地戳著男孩的大腿。

“反正在過差不多兩個星期他們就要走了，聽說是北邊那裡又重新開打了”

“能不能夠抓住你現在心裡想要的東西全靠你自己，沒人幫得了你”

“你自己想想吧，戰場上能遇到的事誰也無法預測”

“你到底有沒有在聽我說啊！”

“嗯”  
男孩還是把頭悶在枕頭裡，女孩說的話雖然為他捅破了心裡最秘密的那層窗紙，可是還是無法解決他的煩惱啊。

他應該要怎麼和對方說呢？

麗莎叉著腰無奈的看著他，用力地擼了一把他的頭髮，重重地關上門走了出去。

 

10.  
那天過後，他躲著所有的人好幾天，鎮上也不去了，更別提到河邊提水，每日每日就是悶在房裡，要不然就是去黛茜的牛棚裡和它說心事。

他以為不去理會煩惱，就不會再有什麼煩心事，可是他失算了，煩惱也是會自己找上門的。

那個早上他是被媽媽興高采烈的聲音喚醒的，催促著他洗漱然後到廚房幫忙。

“一大早的包什麼肉餃啊？”  
他一邊揉著麵團，一邊看著母親把肉塊剁碎放醬料醃製。

“你爸昨天喝酒邀了別人上校一起打獵，人家很賞臉地答應了，所以讓我起個一大早給他們煮早餐”  
她嘗著調好味的高湯，視線不時向屋外的小路觀望。

“啊，應該是他們來了”  
母親把手往圍裙上抹幹，急匆匆地梳理好頭髮才去開門。

他躲在廚房透過紗窗看向外頭，一開始進來的是幾個上了年紀的上校，後頭就跟著數名年輕軍官，他探頭探腦地看著，結果就看見了這幾天最不想面對的人。

想要收回視線已經來不及了，對方已經看見了他，並且在和長輩們打了招呼後就往廚房走來。

“這幾天怎麼沒見到你”  
對方撩開門簾，進來後靠在他邊上的壁櫥，手無聊地攪著幹巴巴的麵粉。

“我忙著呢…”  
他心虛地擀著麵團，低頭不敢望向對方。

“他忙？整天就是睡懶覺，菜也不澆，整天就跑去煩黛茜”  
母親招待好客人後重新進到廚房，經過他的身邊還扇了一下他的屁股。

“媽！”  
他尷尬地燒紅了臉，轉過頭去搓麵團的時候又飛快地瞟了黃旼炫一眼，對方還是那副笑得像吃了蜜一樣的笑容。

停下寒暄的瞬間只剩下廚房外大人們談話的聲音以及高湯沸騰發出的撲騰聲。

此刻的金鍾炫心裡像一團被貓咪撓亂的毛線球一樣，什麼也想不起來，腦海裡最清晰的還是麗莎對他說過的話語，眼前雖然在滾動著擀麵杖，可是偏黃色的麵團一下是自己的臉龐，一下是黃旼炫的笑容，要不然就是兩人在一起不多的畫面。

“又沾到了”  
臉龐燥熱的觸感喚醒了他，他錯愕地看著剛把手從他臉上放下的黃旼炫，不知該如何反應。

“臉上又沾到麵粉了”  
對方看他愣愣地看著自己，用手指指著剛才的地方重複說道。

正當他想著該如何回應的時候，還好飯廳上校高聲呼喚著黃旼炫的名字讓他出去才讓金鍾炫鬆了一口氣。

後來在餐桌上又坐到了面對著的位置，金鍾炫維持著把頭埋進飯碗裡的動作直到用餐結束，別人向他問起什麼都是嗯嗯啊啊地應付過去，吃完還得等著未離開的長者離座才能離開。

飯後不知怎麼聊到了軍人身上喜歡帶著的酒瓶，他新奇地看著桌上放著各不相同的酒壺，心裡莫名泛起一陣羨慕。

“我們之中就屬旼炫最特別”  
最年長的上校把手交疊在拐杖頭上，雙眼含著慈祥的笑意望著坐在不遠處的黃旼炫。

“他買了個酒壺不裝酒，反而用來裝牛奶”

“說是酒量不好，不敢喝”

“軍裡的長官向他敬酒，他還煞有其事地喝了一大口”  
上校們聽了直搖頭發笑，氣氛融合至極。

“別看他這樣，反而很得女生的喜歡”

“剛來的幾天，身邊圍了最多女生的就是他，後來被弄煩了還乾脆躲了起來”  
聽了這話的金鍾炫心頭萌生一股優越感，他那幾天都和我呆在一起呢！

這樣想著的他才終於肯正眼對上對方微微一笑，雖然臉頰早已在見到他時染得緋紅。

出行前，因為說著酒壺快空了所以金鍾炫領著黃旼炫去找黛茜添奶。

“她就是黛茜嗎？”  
他摸著奶牛的毛髮，好笑地望著正在擠奶的金鍾炫問道。

“對啊”  
麗莎最近認識了個叫威廉的男生，三天兩頭才露一次臉，連奶都不擠就跑著去找男生，害得麗莎爸爸整天罵罵咧咧的。

“真可愛”  
黛茜被他摸得瞇起了眼哼著鼻息，平常給她擠奶時的鬧騰勁都沒有發作。

哼，又是一個看臉的。

“你不跟我們一起去嗎？”  
他把酒壺盛滿歸還給主人的時候黃旼炫問道。

“不了，我不太喜歡”  
他皺皺鼻子，打算繞過對方向外走去，誰知道黛茜忽然用頭撞向他的後背，他一個不穩朝前跌去，然後又聞到那股熟悉的洗衣皂的味道。

太可怕了，這只牛怕不是成精了吧，聽心事聽得多還當起了助攻。

黃旼炫自然地把他從自己懷抱拉起，還幫他撣掉後背沾上的野草，他已經顧不得自己的臉燒得有多紅了，反正從見到對方的那一刻起，臉龐的溫度就沒降下來過。

“那下次我們兩個一起去看看？”

他想也沒想就點點頭，然後又急急忙忙地朝屋裡走去。

好吧，他承認他是不忍心拒絕黃旼炫那雙期待的視線，這太糟糕了。

回到屋裡的金鍾炫把自己丟進床褥裡，失神地看著天花板，直到臉頰的熱度退散。

 

11.  
和黃旼炫約好一起去露營落在一個星期後，他好不容易逮住了麗莎並且要求對方給他做好心理建設和給予一些意見，結果女孩只給了他一番話就奔去會情郎。

“鼓起勇氣做好準備的時候就告白；適當的時機就親嘴；天時地利人和的話能進展到更深一層的交流當然最好”

“是“那種”交流，明白嗎？純情的小男孩”  
女孩輕拍他的臉頰像個經驗老道的情場獵手一樣給他說了這些聽得他直翻白眼，臉紅耳赤的話，然後轉個身就跑掉了。

這樣根本就沒有用處啊，金鍾炫氣氛地想，反而弄得自己更緊張了。

還好見面的這個早上除了扶金鍾炫上馬之外，雙方就沒有更親密的舉動，不然的話金鍾炫恐怕是要棄馬而逃重新躲到被子裡。

麗莎要是看到他紅透整張臉的樣貌一定又會被取笑好久。

下午忙著捕獵所以消除了金鍾炫在看到黃旼炫時的緊張，當然大多是黃旼炫負責動作，金鍾炫負責打氣。

他還是第一次看見對方展示除了說話和訓練士兵以外的技能，他敢保證要是在場有女孩在看著的話一定會瘋狂得把衣服都脫掉。

因為真的實在太帥，太好看了。

傍晚黃旼炫在小溪旁搭著帳篷的時候金鍾炫完全楞在原地不知所措，因為他從來不知道這次是兩人要在戶外過夜的活動啊，他還以為兩人散散心騎騎馬就完事了。

結果又讓自己不由自主地想起了麗莎對他說的那番話。

天時，微風把樹葉吹得沙沙作響卻完全不覺得冷，還有些涼。

地利，兩個人的小樹林，旁邊還有潺潺水聲。

人和，只有我們兩個人，排除掉剛抓的公雞的話。

他腦袋飛速運轉，回過神來不由自主地扇了自己一巴掌。

這是什麼糟糕的思想，金鍾炫！

“怎麼了？”  
一直注意著他的黃旼炫，看著對方抬頭望天又環顧扎營地的四周，然後輕輕扇了自己一耳光。

“沒事…剛感覺到有蚊子…”

“我把防蚊水帶來了，在帳篷的包裡，你去找找看”  
獲得了批准，他把自己藏到帳篷裡動作能多慢就多慢地翻著被收拾到整整齊齊的包包，早上還真沒注意到原來黃旼炫都做足了準備。

為什麼有一種自己被蒙在鼓裡的感覺。

“鍾炫，可以出來吃晚餐了”  
黃旼炫探了個頭進帳篷，看見金鍾炫還在慢騰騰地翻著鼓鼓的軍事包。

“怎麼？還沒找到嗎？”

“找到也擦好了，我這就出來”  
他胡亂地把防蚊水塞回原處，手忙腳亂地爬出帳篷。

“我們鍾炫真乖”  
黃旼炫空出一隻手揉弄金鍾炫的頭髮，開玩笑地用誇讚小孩的語氣調笑他。

他呆呆地回了一個笑容，接過對方遞來的雞腿埋頭吃了起來。

“你…你們幾時離開啊？”

“應該是兩個星期過後吧，怎麼了”

“沒事…就問一問…”  
他用手撕著乾巴巴的雞肉，忽然沒有了吃的胃口。

“你怎麼都不找個女孩處啊？我看其他的人都忙著談戀愛呢？”  
噢拜託，金鍾炫你可以的，開始是成功的一半。

“有時候你知道的…她們太粘人了”

“而且沒有我喜歡的類型”

“噢…那你喜歡的是什麼類型啊？”  
他強迫自己抬起頭，隔著滋滋作響的火堆看著同樣被映得通紅的黃旼炫。

“嗯…必須是像小牛一樣可愛的，自己一個人的時候小表情和小動作非常多”

“被家裡人和鄰居寵著，怕生，而且討厭別人嘲笑或者看不起他”

“最重要的是他在我眼裡真的非常可愛好看”

這樣子太犯規了！

黃旼炫在說著話的同時眼神堅定地望著問問題的對方，像在軍階升職面試上面對軍官一樣真摯地回答。

“可是我們村里沒有這樣的人啊…”  
他小聲地說著，把剩餘的雞肉塞進口裡隨意清洗了手腳又躲進帳篷裡。

太熱烈了那種眼神，甚至比身前的火堆還要燒得高溫，他能感覺那股火辣辣的火焰燒到了他的左胸膛的位置上。

他側過身子躺到帳篷的一旁，因為他剛剛才意識到只有一頂帳篷，而他們有兩個人，這就意味著他們要睡在一起整個晚上。

等到他被自己的想法繞得快要睡著之時，黃旼炫才輕手輕腳地爬進來在他身邊躺下。

他知道對方面向著他躺在他的身後，因為溫熱的氣息都噴灑在自己相同溫熱的脖頸處。

“你知道我說的是你，鍾炫啊”  
心裡的蜂鳥被這段幾乎小聲得不可聞的話語驚醒，它展翅破開心裡的牆紙歡快地飛向高空。

 

12.  
那是他第一次感受親吻的感覺，溫暖的、濕潤的，並且充滿著愛意的。

那個晚上他在黑暗裡第一次看見如此明亮的雙眼，他的下巴被微微抬起，首先是上唇被含著，然後被舔舐下唇，他笨拙地學著對方的動作，卻被對方的輕笑聲打斷，他佯裝生氣的咬了下對方的唇珠，又伸出舌尖舔著那淺淺的齒痕。

兩人親暱地靠在一起，嘴唇離對方只有一個小指頭的距離，還未說完完整的話語又被親吻中斷，就這樣斷斷續續。

後來因為情緒的釋放，他流著即委屈又開心的眼淚，把本來屬甜的親吻變成一種鹽制的加工品，黃旼炫輕輕舔掉他臉上的淚珠，一刻不斷地輕吻著他，溫潤的感覺從額頭、雙眸、鼻尖落下，包含著滿滿的溫柔，把他的心情都聽在耳裡。

他也不知道自己那天到底有沒有入睡過，說著說著閉上了眼睛然後又被親醒，氣氛逐漸變得旖旎，他們卷著對方的舌尖勾出段段銀絲，上顎被舔得微癢時又輕輕推開對方，然後又像磁鐵般被粘上。

天空微光的時候親吻還在繼續著，那是個粘膩的起床吻，他擰幹抹布擦拭著臉上的痕跡，確認了關係的男子從背後環著他左右搖晃，哄著讓金鍾炫也給他擦擦。

回去的時候，還在半路抓了一隻幼兔說是給兩人的關係做個見證，他還是第一次認識到這位經歷過戰爭的男子竟然還有如此孩子氣的一面。

“所以最慘的還是這只兔子，還要看你們這對狗男男秀恩愛”  
麗莎乾脆地總結著，完全不去理會金鍾炫又羞又惱的表情。

 

13.  
兩人像是說好了似的抓緊最後的時間每分每秒粘在一起，

麗莎告訴他的時候，他還是第一次知道村民堆放餵馬的乾草塊的地方是小情侶的幽會聖地。

他試過帶著黃旼炫去過一次，還未找到隱秘的位置坐下就聽見斷斷續續的曖昧聲響從裡頭傳出，嚇得他們兩個又匆匆忙忙地逃出。

結果最後還是決定在堤防旁碰面，至少這裡聽見的是令人渾身舒暢的海浪拍打岩石的聲音。

因為到了最後的緊要關頭，軍人們都收拾好心情恢復高強度的訓練，可以見面的時間只能安排在寧靜的深夜裡。

黃旼炫會累得枕在金鍾炫大腿上閉目休息，任男孩輕輕地梳理他的頭髮，然後趕在半夜的集合聲響起前偷得幾個吻才匆匆離去。

日子一天比一天少，兩人也格外珍惜接下來的日子，畢竟以後兩人的際遇會是如何，誰也無法預測。

 

14.  
在倒數著軍隊離開最後三天的那個晚上，金鐘炫房間的窗台被敲響，盧西吠叫了數聲就沒了聲響，他戰戰兢兢地打開縫隙察看，只看見氣喘吁吁的黃旼炫撐著膝蓋站在外頭，他輕手輕腳地打開窗口示意對方爬進來。

“怎麼了？”

“上頭落下指令，我們明天就要出發了”

房間空寂了好幾秒，只剩下黃旼炫慢慢平復下來的呼吸聲。

“你會回來的對嗎？”  
金鍾炫深吸了一口氣，輕聲地問出。

“當然，無論去到哪裡我都會寄信給你，只要你不被別人拐跑”

“那你也不要再看其他的人”  
他嘟嘟囔囔地說著，不去理會對方因為他的話語而發出的笑聲。

“這個世界上再也沒有比你更可愛更好看的人了，鍾炫啊”  
他抱著男孩倒在床上，緊緊地擁著他深怕一放手對方就會消失不見。

“一定要等我回來好嗎？”  
懷裡的男孩用力地點了點頭，雙手也環上黃旼炫細瘦的腰肢。

不知道誰微微嘆了一口氣，他抽出手抬起金鍾炫的下巴，藉著月光看見少年緋紅的眼眶，拇指輕輕摩挲然後撫上嘴唇輕輕吮吻。

嘴唇交疊的時候，男孩親得比以往還要用力還要熱情，他抓著黃旼炫的衣領翻到對方身上趴住，腳主動地塞進對方的雙腿間若有若無地輕碰。

太不對勁了。

“嘿，鍾炫…停下…”  
他推著親昏了頭的男孩離開，金鍾炫紅著臉龐，眼神迷茫地看著他。

“麗莎說…麗莎說要留住一個人就要這樣子做…”  
男孩把手指繞在粗糙的麻布上捏著鈕扣，咔噠咔噠發出的聲音暫時掩飾了雙方的尷尬。

“我的天啊…你知道你不需要這樣子做…我會…”

“可是我想！”  
男孩急迫地打斷他為說完的話，說完還把臉龐埋進黃旼炫頸窩故意地哼著鼻息，那一瞬間讓他想起那隻產奶的可愛小奶牛。

“我想要你…”  
男孩微微抬起頭把嘴唇貼在耳輪上，溫熱又曖昧的氣息從耳朵傳至心裡，燒得黃旼炫越來越滾燙。

他翻過身把男孩壓到身下，用力地啄了一下艷紅的嘴唇才開始進入前戲。

溫熱的手掌從寬鬆的睡衣底下伸入，像撫摸價值連城的物品般虔誠，他抓過另一隻枕頭墊在金鍾炫腰下，幫著男孩脫掉上衣然後是自己的。

嘴唇從頸窩滑至鎖骨然後是胸前小巧可愛的兩點，他輕輕舔舐又抬頭去看對方咬著嘴唇不敢發出聲音的可愛表情，舌尖繞著肚臍眼打轉然後退下男孩的睡褲和內褲。

粉嫩的器官因為接觸到微涼的空氣而輕輕顫抖，他發出笑聲惹來男孩的瞪視，殊不知那佯裝憤怒的雙眼其實盛滿的都是濃濃的情慾。

他拉開對方的雙腿，看了一眼還在喘氣的金鍾炫終於還是伏下頭舔著甚至是連太陽都未曾見過的白嫩內側。

金鍾炫被突如其來的觸感和頭髮劃過下體的感覺刺激地叫出了聲音，因為害怕會引起住在房子另一頭的父母注意，他咬著手背難耐地輕哼著。

黃旼炫見男孩開始慢慢適應節奏，便抬起身子把褲子退去，伏下身的時候對上金鍾炫充滿水汽的雙眼。

“怎麼不用哪裡？”  
男孩雖然還在害臊，可是還是疑惑地提出疑問。

“好吃的當然是留到最後才吃，當做我戰勝歸來的獎勵”  
他叼起男孩可愛的臉頰肉調皮地說道，然後看著男孩的臉色變得更加地通紅。

滾燙的下體被置放到男孩溫熱的大腿處時，兩人都舒爽地呼了一口氣，他微微地在緊實的大腿裡抽動，等到金鍾炫再也忍耐不住輕捏他的背肌示意他可以動作，他才放開力道，毫無顧忌地操幹起來。

直到金鍾炫弓起背部把自己貼向黃旼炫，腿部已經軟得無法夾緊對方的物體，他加快動作，更用力地把兩人都帶向情慾的最高峰。

男孩釋放完後在他懷裡急促地喘著氣，手指輕輕地拂上黃旼炫汗濕的頭髮。

“喜歡嗎？”  
男孩堵上他的雙唇，用舌尖伸向他的口腔裡回答了這個問題。

他放開被摩擦地紅透的雙腿，在艷紅的皮膚上留下一個輕吻才重新抱著昏昏欲睡的男孩。

“要等到我回來的那一天好嗎？”  
男孩撐起困重的眼皮，含糊地答應了一聲在黃旼炫的下巴親了一下就昏睡過去。

他拉過被子蓋在兩人身上緊緊地擁抱著金鍾炫直到天色泛白。

 

15.  
等到金鍾炫醒來時，枕邊只剩下一件折疊好的白襯衫，他認出了是黃旼炫常穿的那一件，還有那條被藏在枕頭底下的手帕也被抽了出來放在襯衫上。

村里又恢復之前蕭條的情景，好似前一個月的歡慶都是人們的美夢一場。

他養成了每個早晨都跑到郵局去的習慣，即使沒有取信他也會靜靜坐在那裡看著老母親收到兒子報平安的信件而哭泣，或是少女收到情人寄來的包裹而迫不及待地在原地拆開。

一個月後，他終於收到了工整地寫著他的署名的信封，他也不急著拆開，逆著風奔到堤防那裡才顫抖著手拆開，內容不外乎是述說著軍隊的近況和沒法說出口的想念。

第二封是在三個月後收到的，那時候的他在纏著麗莎給他看威廉寄給他的信件，媽媽把他喊回家說有包裹。

他趕在麗莎跑在他前頭之前搶過包裹就衝進房間關上了門，絲毫不去理會女孩捶打著房門嚷著她也要看。

那是一個有著鯨魚的小吊飾，信裡還問起了那隻見證官小兔子的近況，他把吊飾掛在窗的鉤子旁看著他隨風擺動，懷裡抱著還留有餘香的白襯衫深深吸了一口。

後來的幾個月郵件開始慢慢減少，收音機傳來的信息讓所有人都惶恐不安，有些家庭甚至收到了男丁抗戰而死的信息，村里瀰漫著低沉沮喪的情緒。

金鍾炫沒日沒夜地翻看著那兩張信紙，神情變得愈加憔悴，有一次還試過跑到鎮上的辦公處排在人群的後方在死者名單上尋找著名字，找了整個下午都沒看到那熟悉的名字才懸著一顆心回家。

提心吊膽地過了八個月，他收到了郵局的通知讓他去取包裹，輕巧的盒子卻如烙鐵般沉重，他打開的瞬間結果掉下了軍人掛在頸項的軍牌，眼淚下意識地湧出眼眶，因為那往往意味著軍人已經遭遇不測。

他從盒子底部掏出一張薄紙才發現原來是軍隊給換新制的，所以他把磨得看不清字跡的舊牌子寄給金鍾炫當做紀念。

那是他最想把黃旼炫剁成碎片的瞬間。

 

16.  
軍隊扭轉局勢取得勝利的消息在一年後傳出，那個時候金鍾炫已經和外界消息斷開好久了，他拒絕去聽任何有關戰爭的新聞，深怕心中存有的期待會在一瞬間被擊碎。

所以麗莎從碼頭狂奔到家裡一路上還喊著他的名字時他是嫌棄的。

“幹嘛？”  
他慵懶地依在門框並不打算動作。

“驚喜！”

“快跟我來”  
他推著男孩的後背，最後索性牽起他的手狂奔向碼頭處。

他從不遠處就看見還未收起的巨大帆布，身邊經過的人和他一樣邁著緊匆匆的腳步趕往碼頭。

麗莎已經拋開他跑到前頭，他不可置信地看著凱旋歸來的船隻，穿著墨綠色迷彩服的軍人魚貫湧出，他還來不及邁開腳步走向前去，就被拉近一旁隱蔽的巷子裡。

“嘿，我的小男孩”  
一隻手穩穩地按著他的後腦勺，他猛地吸氣又是那股從白襯衫上逐漸飄散的香味，其中還帶著點船艙濕氣的味道。

他摸索著胸前硌到的硬牌，這次再也不是什麼嚇人的炸藥，而是那塊討人厭的新制軍牌，雖然他的脖頸也掛著一副一模一樣只不過較為陳舊的，只不過他並不想讓眼前的人知道。

“我說了我一定會回來”

“所以可以索取我的獎勵了嗎？”

“鍾炫啊”


End file.
